1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to signaling devices and more particularly pertains to a new signaling device for signaling when a person is at a door of a dwelling and which includes a plurality of wireless signaling devices, which may be selectively positioned within the dwelling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of signaling devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,449 describes a device that utilizes illuminated signals for indicating when a person has used a doorbell. Another system utilizing visual signals is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,238. A similar device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,603 and includes a remote tactile alarm assembly which may be worn by a person to alert them of an alarm.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a doorbell system that, along with a conventional doorbell assembly, also includes one or more wireless signaling assemblies that are in wireless communication with the conventional doorbell assembly. This will allow a person to place doorbells signaling devices where needed. Additionally, it would be advantageous to include non-audible signaling members to allow a person to prevent being disturbed by an audible doorbell.